<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BVB】莱茵兰207号 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845038">【BVB】莱茵兰207号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>看了《1031万圣街》的产物，就想着如果他们是一群从事着各种职业的普通人，住在同一幢公寓里应该会很美好，结合了一下最近发生的事。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Weigl/Marius Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看了《1031万圣街》的产物，就想着如果他们是一群从事着各种职业的普通人，住在同一幢公寓里应该会很美好，结合了一下最近发生的事。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周日一早罗伊斯敲开了1902的门，“诶，Roman，Julian不在吗？”</p><p>布尔基摇摇头，“一大早就出门了，你不知道吗？Marius今天上午的飞机，他去机场送他了。”</p><p>“我想起来了，Marius走得突然，我们应该给他办个欢送会的。好吧，这是Julian上次说要从我那里借的书，你帮我转交给他吧。”</p><p>布尔基接过书，“他只是去柏林交换工作一年而已，明年也许还会回到我们这里生活的。别想太多，再说Alex和Thomas还生着病，也的确不太适合办欢送会。”</p><p>和布尔基道别后，罗伊斯回到了1901。他们的公寓位于莱茵兰207号，19层都被一个叫做瓦茨克的老爷子买了下来用来出租。罗伊斯算是二房东，平时负责帮瓦茨克和租客们进行沟通。他和皮什切克还有施梅尔策住在1901，三个人住在一套公寓里也挺和谐的。</p><p>皮什切克是一位大学老师，研究的是德国文学，施梅尔策的工作性质和他有一点点类似，是一名英语口译。</p><p>今天周日皮什切克自然没有课，窝在家里备备课，看看论文，也算清闲。施梅尔策今天要参加一个会议，估计要下午才能回来。</p><p>1902那边，布尔基给自己做了一份健康早餐，在沙发上看起了电视。十点多，格雷罗打着哈欠从房间里出来，一副没睡醒的样子。</p><p>“你又熬夜了？”布尔基问道。</p><p>“不不不，你这个说法不够准确。我这叫通宵。”格雷罗打开橱柜掏出了一袋麦片，又在冰箱里翻找牛奶。</p><p>“你这生活作息也太不规律了吧。”健身教练布尔基真的很看不惯格雷罗这种夜猫子。</p><p>“我通宵是为了讨生活啊。我很可怜的。对了，Roman，家里牛奶不多了，你今天会出门吗？要不我打个电话让Julian捎点回来？”</p><p>布尔基翻了一个大大的白眼，“你一个游戏主播打游戏怎么就成了讨生活了啊？行吧，也不是不对。不过我可跟你说，你最近可别惹Julian，他心情不好。”</p><p>“我敢惹谁啊，我那么弱小可怜又无助。”格雷罗坐在餐桌前吃起了早饭。</p><p>布尔基调低了电视音量，“我是认真的，Marius突然被调到柏林他真的挺不高兴，他俩高中时就很要好，你想想去年Marius刚来到多特蒙德时他有多开心。”</p><p>“知道了知道了，一年以后Marius没准还会调回来呢。不过说真的，那1905那屋不就只剩下Hakimi和Marwin了吗？”</p><p>“是啊，不过他俩平时相处得也挺好的。行了，下午我去趟超市，需要什么给我列清单。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，Roman我就知道你最好了。”</p><p>机场</p><p>“行了，我只是去柏林工作一年，圣诞节还可以见面的。不要这么不开心啊。”沃尔夫在安检口前停下，拍了拍魏格尔的肩。</p><p>“这我当然知道，我只是觉得很突然，你在Lukasz的办公室里干得好好的，没准过明年就能转正讲师了，突然间学校把你调到了柏林。”魏格尔替沃尔夫拉着行李箱，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。</p><p>“没准我明年回来就直接转正了啊。好了好了，照顾好自己，没事勤联系，我真得去安检了。”沃尔夫从魏格尔手里接下行李箱，给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>“你到那边安顿好了告诉我一声。”</p><p>送走了沃尔夫，魏格尔一个人开车回到家已经是中午了，格雷罗吃完早饭去补觉了，布尔基正在吃午饭。</p><p>“还没吃饭吧，要一起吗？”布尔基热情地邀请魏格尔。</p><p>魏格尔瞥了一眼布尔基的健身餐，尴尬一笑，“谢了，Roman，我还是一会点个外卖吧。”</p><p>1904</p><p>维特塞尔前几天加班忙得晕头转向，下楼买杯咖啡的时候竟然在楼梯上崴到了脚，一屁股坐在了楼梯上，现在正躺在床上养伤，好在问题不大，再过个三四天就能正常上班了。</p><p>德莱尼正躺在床上任由他的小男朋友拉尔森给他脸上的伤口涂药，还没结痂的伤口遇上药水疼得德莱尼呲牙咧嘴，但又不敢喊疼。</p><p>“行了，别这副表情，我动作已经很轻了。不过你也真是的，怎么会有人踢球把自己的脸摔成这样呢，你老实告诉我是不是和你踢球的那帮同事里有人对你有意见？”</p><p>“怎么可能啊，只是个意外而已啊，轻点轻点，疼疼疼。”</p><p>阿坎吉抱着胳膊在门口看着这一幕，“说真的，Jacob你为什么不考虑搬过来和Thomas一起住呢？”</p><p>拉尔森摇摇头，“四个人住一间公寓有点挤，现在住对面也没什么不好的。那句话怎么说的来着，喜欢的人在对门，最好的朋友在身边。不过你得听我句劝，Manuel，你和他们两个老年人住一起小心被同化。”</p><p>“不许讲我坏话！我听得到！”隔壁维特塞尔喊到。</p><p>“我好歹也算90后诶，你别这样。”德莱尼小声抱怨着。</p><p>“90后都快30了好吗。”</p><p>“你不就喜欢我这种成熟类型的大叔吗？”</p><p>“大叔你个头啊！”</p><p>“是啊，本大叔头好痛。”</p><p>阿坎吉突然觉得拉尔森不搬过来也挺好的，眼睛突然有点疼是怎么回事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1906</p><p>“你觉不觉得Julian这两天不太对劲？”帕科靠在厨房的料理台上搅拌着手里的咖啡。</p><p>“他这周天天早出晚归的也不知道在忙什么。”阿扎尔皱起了眉头。</p><p>说话间布兰特揉着自己的一头金毛打着哈欠走出了房间，睡眼惺忪的他和两位室友道了早安，“早啊。”</p><p>“早。”</p><p>很快洗漱完毕的布兰特换好了衣服准备出门，“我去学校了。”</p><p>阿扎尔和帕科对视了一眼，这就是问题所在，大周六的他又去学校干什么。</p><p>“为什么不去问问神奇的Mo呢？”</p><p>1903</p><p>“听你这么说我倒是能猜到是因为什么。”达胡德摸着下巴上的胡子作沉思状。</p><p>“最近在赶进度呗。”桑乔插了一嘴。</p><p>达胡德嫌弃地看了他一眼，“一看你就是个小孩，是因为爱情，爱情啊。”</p><p>“爱情？”帕科、阿扎尔和桑乔觉得头大。</p><p>“原来是因为爱情啊。”有男朋友的拉尔森并没有很惊讶。</p><p>“不懂就不要装懂好吗？”三人吼道。</p><p>“Jacob，我们可以出发了吗？”德莱尼突然敲响了1903的门。</p><p>“糟糕，我差点忘了，我先走了，Jadon你认真听啊晚上告诉我到底是怎么一回事。”拉尔森抄起外套就出门了。</p><p>“有男朋友的人就是了不起。”桑乔无奈地摇了摇头。“所以爱情到底是什么鬼啊？”</p><p>布兰特本来是哈弗茨大学的学长，长他三岁，今年夏天布兰特大学毕业，大四时他本来是可以保送到勒沃库森大学的，但是他拒绝了，最后考到了多特蒙德工业大学。</p><p>9月14号是北威州州际辩论赛的决赛，勒沃库森大学辩论队的对手恰好是多特蒙德工业大学。</p><p>“你一说这个我就明白了，Julian好像现在是他们学校辩论队的领队来着。”帕科感慨道。</p><p>“而且他以前在勒沃库森的时候拿过好几次最佳辩手。”达胡德补充道。</p><p>“可是这和爱情到底有什么关系？”桑乔还是很不解。</p><p>“对不起，1903只有他一个人这么笨，请不要误会。”达胡德眨巴眨巴眼佯装可怜地解释道。</p><p>“对手是男朋友，输赢是个问题啊。”说话的是小阿扎尔。</p><p>虽说布兰特是辩论队的领队，但真正上场比赛的又不是他，但是出于胜负欲和面对母校的复杂情感，布兰特还是想认真准备这场比赛，给队友做好指导，毕竟这是决赛。</p><p>什么？你说小凯啊？他其实没太在意多特蒙德赢了小凯会不会难过，因为肯定会的，对于这种心知肚明的事纠结是没有意义的。倒不如全力以赴，也是对自己和对对手的尊重。</p><p>1903，晚上</p><p>“Jacob和男朋友出去吃火锅了，咱俩晚饭怎么解决？”桑乔在沙发上躺了下来，“我也想要甜甜的爱情。”</p><p>“火锅是什么？”达胡德问道。</p><p>“我也没吃过，维老师之前在中国交换过，是中国特有的美食，据说很好吃。”桑乔翻了个身，脸朝下声音闷闷的。</p><p>“我一直就想问了，为什么Alex是个设计师，你们却叫他老师。而Lukasz是个货真价实的老师，却不见你这么叫。”</p><p>“因为我在学校碰见的话都是叫皮什切克教授的，只有在公寓才可以光明正大地叫名字。不过我还没在学校碰到过就是了。”</p><p>“诶，我们去1901蹭饭吧。”达胡德提议道。</p><p>桑乔腾地坐了起来，“走，Marco他们一定不会拒绝的。”</p><p>1901</p><p>“没人诶。”桑乔敲了两下发现没有人开门。</p><p>“完了，他们出去吃饭了。”达胡德晃了晃手中的手机，屏幕上是罗伊斯新发的状态：第一百件成功的案子，配图是他和皮什切克还有施梅尔策的合影。</p><p>说话间1902的房门打开了。</p><p>“Jadon，Mo，你俩干嘛呢？”布尔基听见声音打开了门问道。</p><p>“我们想来蹭…”桑乔话还没说完就被达胡德捂住了嘴拖走了，“没事，Roman，他说我们想在这层溜达溜达。”</p><p>布尔基疑惑地看了一眼，没再多问就关上了门。</p><p>1903</p><p>“你刚才为什么不让我说完，还对Roman撒谎！”桑乔表示有被冒犯道。</p><p>达胡德在沙发上坐下来翻找茶几下的外卖单，“如果你希望Roman邀请你吃生菜和白煮鸡胸肉的话就去敲1902的门吧。</p><p>桑乔不由得打了个寒战，他似乎听格雷罗说过布尔基的魔鬼食谱。</p><p>“哈，找到了，我要订炸鸡外卖你要吗？”达胡德坐在沙发前的地毯上拨通了外卖电话。</p><p>“要！我还要吃鱼薯条。”桑乔也一屁股坐在地毯上看外卖菜单。</p><p>“我记得你前几天好像说过下周一要交作业来着。”达胡德把脸瘫在茶几上偏过头看着桑乔。</p><p>“下周一而已，不急。不对，不就是明天吗！我要完了！”桑乔飞奔回卧室打开了电脑。</p><p>“外卖到了我叫你，关于熬夜的经验你可以请教Raphael。”达胡德冲桑乔的卧室方向喊到，啊好无聊，想着把脸换了个面继续瘫着，但是看Jadon赶作业还挺快乐的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1904</p><p>“打个商量？”</p><p>“没得商量！”</p><p>“再考虑一下吧。”</p><p>“不可能！”</p><p>阿坎吉一进门就听见德莱尼和拉尔森以上的对话，他指着坐在餐桌前抱着胳膊一副我不想搭理你的样子的拉尔森和作哀求状的德莱尼，问维特塞尔，“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>维特塞尔看了阿坎吉一眼，“刚才很忙？”</p><p>阿坎吉有点摸不着头脑，“今天周五嘛，下班前有例会，但是算不上很忙。”</p><p>“你看看咱们公寓的群就知道了。”</p><p>阿坎吉狐疑地打开群聊，一个晚上的功夫就已经99+了，他们每间公寓都有自己的群聊，按理说大群不会这么活跃才对。</p><p>但是当他把消息拉到最初的那张照片时，还是没忍住笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈Thomas。”</p><p>拉尔森飞过来一个眼刀，阿坎吉当即止住了笑声。</p><p>“你看看连Manuel都这个反应，我回去得被Jadon 和Mo他们笑死，还有Julian他们，都怪你都怪你。”</p><p>照片是匿名发出来的，德莱尼捏着拉尔森的后颈带着他走，很明显是刚才德莱尼接他回来下了车时拍的。但是有趣的是，匿名者配的字是，丹麦大尾巴狼狩猎幼猫。</p><p>拉尔森觉得这是自己的黑照，丢了面子就得从自己家男朋友身上找回来。“我不管，你必须让我给你扎小啾啾然后发到群里去！”</p><p>德莱尼刚想解释什么，就被阿坎吉打断了，“Jacob，你为什么不想想这照片是发的呢？然后整他呢？”</p><p>德莱尼马上接着话头说了下去，“你想想咱们公寓住着一个随时偷拍大家丑照的家伙，不把他揪出来好好教训一顿以后只会有更多的丑照出现啊宝贝。”</p><p>拉尔森想了一下觉得阿坎吉和德莱尼说的有道理，但是，“可是要不是你，偷拍者也没的拍，说到底还是你的错。”</p><p>德莱尼拉过拉尔森的手轻轻摇着，“我的错我的错，找出来那个坏家伙我让你惩罚怎么样？”</p><p>拉尔森挑着眉看向德莱尼，“真的？我想怎么样就怎么样？”</p><p>德莱尼信誓旦旦地保证道，“真的，你想怎么样就怎么样。”才怪。</p><p>“我觉得一定是Jadon。”拉尔森断言道。“别人才不会这么幼稚！”</p><p>“不过话说回来我刚知道咱们群聊还能匿名诶。”维特塞尔说道。</p><p>拉尔森拉着德莱尼就回到了1903，一进门就冲屋里嚷道，“Jadon，你洗干净屁股等着我来揍你吧。”</p><p>“亲爱的你怎么可以觊觎别的男人的屁股？”</p><p>拉尔森只觉得自己的眼皮在抽搐，“你给我闭嘴！”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？Jadon上午不就说要明天才回来住吗？他今天晚上学院有聚餐啊。”达胡德像看智障似的看向二人。</p><p>“难道说是Julian？”德莱尼分析道。</p><p>“我不知道你说的是哪个Julian，但是两个Julian现在都不在多特蒙德，一个跑柏林去了，一个跑勒沃库森去了。”达胡德补充道。“今天周五诶，你们两个又不是单身应该可以想得到吧。”</p><p>“我们这种住在对门的情侣怎么可能想得到异地恋的苦啊。”拉尔森得意洋洋地说道。</p><p>“我录音了，我要告诉他俩，你完了。”达胡德面无表情地举起了手机。</p><p>德莱尼赶忙过来拉架，开玩笑，两个Julian谁都不好惹。“使不得使不得，Mo。话说回来，你觉得今天偷拍我和Jacob的人会是谁呢？”</p><p>达胡德开始一本正经地分析了起来，“那么闲可能是天天宅在公寓里的人吧。下班回来挺累的应该只会想着赶快回家吧。”</p><p>德莱尼和拉尔森对视了一眼，“Raffael！”</p><p>1902</p><p>“Raffael，你在吗？”德莱尼敲着1902的门。</p><p>开门的是布尔基，“Raffael在直播，怎么了？”</p><p>“他一直都在直播吗？”拉尔森问道。</p><p>“不清楚诶，我回来时他就在直播，要不我们拿手机看一下吧。”说着布尔基翻开了某个软件，“两个小时前开始的。怎么了？”</p><p>“不是，为什么你关注了他啊？我可不认为你对这种游戏感兴趣。”德莱尼没有盲生也找到了华点。</p><p>“用来确认他白天在房间里躺尸时是否还活着。”布尔基给出的回答有理有据。</p><p>“所以到底会是谁啊？”回到1903的拉尔森有点垂头丧气。</p><p>“要不就算了吧宝贝。”德莱尼顺着拉尔森的头毛安慰道。</p><p>“呀！你的手离我的头远点，你给我回对面去。我不要和你待在一起。”拉尔森嫌弃地躲开了德莱尼的手。</p><p>德莱尼死死抱住拉尔森，“我们可是说好找出偷拍者你才能惩罚我，所以你现在不能惩罚我哦。乖。”</p><p>1901</p><p>皮什切克听着刚才拉尔森和德莱尼跑进跑出的动静笑着摇了摇头，“他们俩怎么也不会想到是你。”</p><p>罗伊斯冲他眨眨眼，深藏功与名。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lukasz，我收拾好了，我们可以出发了。”桑乔周一一早敲开了1901的门，赶上皮什切克有课的时候，他总会捎要回学校的桑乔一程。</p><p>开门的是施梅尔策，“Jadon，Lukasz发高烧了，今天不能去学校了，恐怕没办法载你了。”</p><p>“啊？Lukasz他还好吗？”</p><p>“昨天晚上我喂他吃了药，现在还在昏睡。别担心，我今天没有会，可以在家照顾他。”</p><p>桑乔的小脸上写满了担心，“那辛苦你了Marcel，我今天坐地铁去学校吧，我先走了。”</p><p>“坐什么地铁啊，快来，Thomas顺路！”拉尔森在招呼桑乔赶快跟上。</p><p>桑乔冲施梅尔策挥挥手，快步跑到电梯前。</p><p>施梅尔策笑笑关上了房门。</p><p>施梅尔策进了厨房把米放进锅里，等待着它们变成散发着香气的粥。隐约听见皮什切克的房间里有响动，关小了火离开了厨房。</p><p>“醒了？”施梅尔策拿着一条刚刚浸湿的毛巾坐在了皮什切克的床边。</p><p>因为高烧嗓子干哑，皮什切克吞咽了几下口水才让自己勉强发出清晰的音节，“几点了？”</p><p>“早上七点半。我帮你给系主任请好假了，不用担心。要起来吃点东西吗？我熬了粥。”</p><p>“好。”皮什切克撑着坐了起来靠在了床头，施梅尔策顺手取下了他额上早已不再清凉的毛巾。</p><p>施梅尔策端着碗重新坐在他的床边，笑着打趣道，“你需不需要我喂你啊？”</p><p>皮什切克也没客气，张开了嘴真的等他喂。</p><p>舀起一匙放在嘴边轻轻吹凉，送到他的口中，“Marco也有点不舒服。”</p><p>“他还好吗？”皮什切克吞咽下一口粥，十几个小时未进食的胃里突然有了一丝暖意。</p><p>“回父母家了。他没日没夜地加了半个多月的班，身体不出问题才怪。好在他们老板还算良心未泯，给他放了一周的假。倒是你，怎么好端端地突然发烧了？”</p><p>皮什切克仍觉得头昏脑胀，他按了按太阳穴，“大概是岁数大了，抵抗力不行了吧。”</p><p>“说起来你年轻的时候好像还真没生过几次病，你来多特蒙德多久了？九年了吧。”</p><p>皮什切克点点头，“我们都合租九年了啊，想一想也差不多四分之一的人生呢。”</p><p>“是啊，都那么久了。”</p><p>施梅尔策给皮什切克喂完了一碗粥，给他换上了新的毛巾，“要再睡会吗？”</p><p>皮什切克摇摇头，毛巾差点掉在床上，“不了，我感觉我已经睡得够多的了。”</p><p>“行吧，那你自己待一会吧，我去把碗刷了。”说着起身离开。</p><p>皮什切克突然拉住施梅尔策的手腕，“我好无聊，要不你陪我看部电影吧？”</p><p>施梅尔策皱了皱眉，“看电影的话你不会觉得头痛吗？”</p><p>“不会的。”皮什切克信誓旦旦地保证道。</p><p>“行吧，那你也得等我把碗刷了。你想看什么影片自己去客厅调出来。”</p><p>皮什切克下了床，走到客厅打开了电视，“就这个吧，一部日本纪录片。”</p><p>施梅尔策从厨房出来看了一眼皮什切克，没有马上坐到沙发上，而是回房间里取了条毯子。他把毯子铺到皮什切克的膝上，才坐了下来。</p><p>“《人生果实》？”</p><p>“讲述的是一对日本夫妻的田园生活，我们现在生活节奏那么快，看看这种影片也挺好的。这个世界上，总有一些人，活出了我想要的生活。”</p><p>施梅尔策看着电视屏幕不经意地问道，“其实我一直就想问你了，你没考虑过回到切霍维采-杰济采吗？或者说是华沙？”</p><p>皮什切克没有马上回答他，电影还在继续播放，年迈的女主角在送别自己过世的丈夫，“我会尽最大的努力，期待着再次见到你。”</p><p>皮什切克缓缓开口，“想过。”</p><p>施梅尔策点点头，没再继续问下去。电影节奏很缓，伴随着老人温糯的日语和舒缓的背景音乐，施梅尔策只觉得眼皮越来越沉，靠在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>皮什切克把他给自己的毯子分了一半围在了施梅尔策的身上，半夜他迷迷糊糊看到了施梅尔策守在他床边的身影，辛苦了。他让施梅尔策靠在自己的肩头，睡得舒服点。</p><p>“但是在多特蒙德，在德国定居，和你，和你们这些朋友生活在一起，也很好。”皮什切克轻轻说道，算是回答刚才施梅尔策的问题。</p><p>施梅尔策睡得并不踏实，头在皮什切克的颈窝蹭了蹭。</p><p>皮什切克顺势揽过他的肩膀，电影还没有结束，旁边仍在娓娓道来几十年前的往事。皮什切克看了一眼施梅尔策的睡眼，笑意不由得爬上嘴角，内心也被突如其来的幸福和满足涨得满满的，恍惚间竟有落泪的冲动。</p><p>可能是发烧的缘故吧。</p><p>但是我现在的生活，已经是我想要的那种了。</p><p>Dziękuję za twój wygląd</p><p>谢谢你的出现</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roman，你说如果你不小心撞破了自己的好兄弟出轨了的话，应该怎么做？”格雷罗一脸愁容地看着布尔基。</p><p>布尔基思考了一下，“要看对方知不知道我已经知道了吧。”</p><p>格雷罗白了他一眼，起身回到了卧室，“说什么绕口令呢，算了，指不上你。”</p><p>“诶，莫名其妙。你说的那个好兄弟我认识吗？”布尔基冲着格雷罗离开的背影追问道。但是回答他的只有一声不轻不重的关门声。</p><p>“不会我真的认识吧。”布尔基喃喃自语道，“嗨，反正他说的不能是我。”</p><p>晚上格雷罗偷偷地敲开了1906的门。</p><p>“嘿，Raffael。”开门的是阿扎尔。</p><p>“Julian在吗？”格雷罗并没有进来。</p><p>“在啊。要我帮你叫他吗？”</p><p>“不了不了，没事。”格雷罗光速离开了1906。</p><p>“奇怪。”说着阿扎尔关上了房门。</p><p>事情还要从四天前说起。</p><p>不需要出门上班的格雷罗也习惯晚起了，虽然经常被布尔基数落不健康吧，但是久而久之他俩也都习惯了。</p><p>上厕所的时候他似乎听见屋子内有什么响动，上午十点，按理说布尔基和魏格尔应该都去上班了，难道说家里进了贼？格雷罗蹑手蹑脚地寻找着声音的来源，似乎是从魏格尔的房间里发出来的。</p><p>“咱们这样不好吧。我觉得我有点对不起小凯。”是布兰特的声音，他没去学校来1902干什么。</p><p>“有什么可对不起的，你不想试试刺激的吗？”魏格尔也没去上班。</p><p>“是…可是，小凯知道了会不开心的吧。”布兰特的声音里充满了犹豫。</p><p>“这有什么的，我从来就没担心过Marius会怎么想。”你们要干嘛，好啊你，没想到你是这样的魏格尔！</p><p>“Raffael还睡在隔壁，这太过火了。”你还知道我在啊。</p><p>“他昨天晚上又很晚才睡，现在肯定没醒，不用管他。”魏格尔你可真的是@#%¥$&amp;</p><p>不能再听下去了，真是脏了我的耳朵。没想到你们两个看上去一本正经天真烂漫，呸，背地里搞这些勾当，我得告诉Marius。</p><p>但是当格雷罗翻开手机通讯录时他又迟疑了，Marius知道了会很难过吧，他现在人在柏林Julian却背着他做这种事。这样想着他锁上了手机屏幕，还是从长计议吧。</p><p>在莱茵兰207号有一个大家都心照不宣的道理：有困难，找房东。当然不是说大家很少见过面的房东瓦茨克啦，是二房东罗伊斯。</p><p>1901的人都很靠谱，和Marco面谈的话应该也不会担心他们多想。这样想着的格雷罗来到了1901。</p><p>“Marco，我想我可能需要你的帮助。”</p><p>罗伊斯戴着口罩披着毯子给他开了门，“哦，Raffael，什么事？不过我真的不建议你和我待太久，我不想把感冒传染给你。”</p><p>格雷罗有点不好意思地摸摸头，“也没什么事，你好好休息，我不打扰你了。”</p><p>罗伊斯点点头关上了房门，感冒带来的头昏脑胀让他无力考虑太多格雷罗来找他的原因，算了，就相信他说的那样没什么事吧。</p><p>维特塞尔在公寓里也是一个非常靠谱的存在，但是他的室友德莱尼可就不一定了。其实德莱尼也还好，但是问题是他有男朋友啊，他对拉尔森几乎是知无不言。众所周知，1903的三个小年轻，没一个是省油是灯。</p><p>既然如此，对不起了Julian。</p><p>“诶，Raffael，你还是来找Julian？”阿扎尔打开房门又看见了格雷罗。</p><p>格雷罗摇摇头，“Julian不在吧？”</p><p>“小凯今天来多特蒙德了，他现在不在。”</p><p>“我就知道。不过我是来找你和Alcacer的。”</p><p>三个人围坐在餐桌前，帕科和阿扎尔对视了一眼，似乎是想问为什么现在的气氛有点凝重。阿扎尔耸耸肩表示他也不知道。</p><p>格雷罗思索着如何开口，“Julian也不在家。”</p><p>“额，大概是在加班吧。”帕科没明白格雷罗想说什么。</p><p>“如果你们不小心撞破了自己的好兄弟出轨了应该怎么办？”格雷罗面色凝重地开口。</p><p>“你是想说…Julian出轨了？”阿扎尔犹豫着问出口。</p><p>“Julian•Brandt吗？”帕科觉得有些无奈，“不会的，Julian不会是那样的人的。”</p><p>格雷罗把之前在家听到的向他们二人讲述了一番，“我发誓！我真的没有一点点的夸张。”</p><p>“所以，我怀疑现在两个Julian在一起，小凯来多特蒙德什么的根本只是个托辞。”</p><p>帕科和阿扎尔还出于震惊中没能醒过神来，“我还是觉得他们不是这样的人。”</p><p>格雷罗叹了口气，“我之前也是这么觉得的。我现在就是觉得心疼Marius和小凯，我不知道我应不应该告诉他们，被蒙在鼓里的滋味一定很难受。”</p><p>突然门外传来了敲门声，“来了来了。”</p><p>“怎么是你？”帕科打开房门发现外面站着的竟然是布兰特和哈弗茨。“我以为你们两个今晚会出去住。”</p><p>布兰特有点不好意思地挠挠头，“是要出去住，可是我把钥匙和钱包都落在我昨天穿的那件卫衣里了。”</p><p>“你没和Julian在一起？”格雷罗冲上前来不可思议地看着布兰特。</p><p>“我为什么要和Julian在一起？”布兰特一脸懵逼地看着格雷罗。</p><p>“你们不是？”格雷罗一副痛心疾首有苦说不出的样子。</p><p>“他们不是什么？”哈弗茨眯起了他好看的眼睛。</p><p>格雷罗看了哈弗茨一眼，颇有一副破釜沉舟的架势，把自己那天在1902听到的和推测的都说了出来。</p><p>布兰特的脸迅速爆红，“你瞎说什么呢？我才没有和Julian…”</p><p>“哦？那是怎么一回事？”哈弗茨搂住了布兰特的腰，把他往自己怀里带了带。</p><p>布兰特羞愤地看了一眼格雷罗他们，凑到哈弗茨耳旁嘟囔了几句，逗得哈弗茨笑出了声，“天哪，你的小脑袋瓜里天天都在想些什么啊？快去拿东西，拿完我们赶快走。”</p><p>布兰特冲进自己的房间就想锁门当一只鸵鸟，哈弗茨在门口敲了敲门，“Julian，我劝你最好赶快出来。”</p><p>“他们这是在唱哪出？”帕科问阿扎尔。</p><p>“不知道，但看小凯这个反应，Raffael应该猜错了吧。”</p><p>太尴尬了，太尴尬了！格雷罗在心里怒吼着，他刚才离布兰特最近，隐约听到了布兰特和哈弗茨说了什么，他听到了反攻的字眼。这一切似乎能说通了。</p><p>布兰特乖乖打开了房门，扭捏地被哈弗茨牵着离开了，哈弗茨还不忘跟三个人告别。见他们走了，格雷罗也离开了，帕科和阿扎尔对视了一眼，笑笑表示莫名其妙。</p><p>格雷罗回到1902，发现魏格尔已经回来了，似乎在和谁打电话，“还是我下周末去趟柏林吧，我去找你就好了，不想你来回跑，太远了。”电话那边的人是沃尔夫无疑了，OK，警报解除，没有出轨，没有双Julian在一起这种桥段。</p><p>当晚，酒店房间里。</p><p>哈弗茨从背后抱着布兰特，手不停地往下点着火，所触及之处是白嫩的软肉，触感好像上好的丝绸。哈弗茨凑到布兰特的耳边，呼出的热气激得布兰特一个机灵，嘴唇在布兰特的脖子上逡巡，“宝贝，今晚你可以展示给我看，魏格尔都教了你些什么。”</p><p>布兰特被他撩拨得难耐，求饶道，“唔，我错了。”</p><p>哈弗茨眸色一沉，“晚了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“找个时间告诉他们吧，最好别是明天，算了，其实都可以。”罗伊斯拍了拍魏格尔的肩膀，“或者你不想告诉他们，我来说一声也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，我自己来处理。”魏格尔起身离开了1901</p><p> </p><p>从衣柜顶上拿下行李箱，饶是爱干净如魏格尔，行李箱的防尘罩上也蒙上了一层灰尘。也是，去柏林又用不上这么大的行李箱。</p><p> </p><p>2109年12月30日，周一，晚上八点半，格雷罗还在直播，布尔基在房间里追剧。魏格尔想了想，在1903的小群里发了条消息，“忙完了的话客厅见？”</p><p> </p><p>客厅是他们默认八卦谈心喝酒打闹的地点，布尔基看到消息马上来到了客厅，魏格尔看上去满面愁容，难道是和Marius闹别扭了？</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”布尔基在魏格尔的背上呼噜着，试图给他安慰。</p><p> </p><p>魏格尔扯出了一个笑容，表示自己没事。</p><p> </p><p>过了约莫40分钟，格雷罗从房间里走了出来，“怎么了？我知道了，Julian你是不是想和我俩商量明天晚上跨年夜怎么过？没问题，我这时间都给你空出来了。诶不对，跨年夜你不和Marius一起过吗？你要带他回来住也可以，我不怕吵。”</p><p> </p><p>莱茵兰207号的话痨担当一旦开始了solo，就很难有人把他打断，从慕尼黑回到多特蒙德的胡梅尔斯还鼓动过格雷罗和穆勒battle一下，看看谁更胜一筹。魏格尔还是打断了格雷罗，“Raffael，Roman，我想说的是，我明年不打算在这里续租了。我要离开多特蒙德，离开德国了。”</p><p> </p><p>格雷罗的嘴巴有些不可置信地微张，布尔基也觉得很突然，“为什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我现在在公司的发展非常受限，恰好收到了里斯本一家公司的offer，我想，或许是时候开始一段新的生活了。”魏格尔艰难地吐露着自己的心声。</p><p> </p><p>“那你这是要和Marius谈异国恋吗？葡萄牙和德国可不比多特蒙德和柏林之间的距离。”格雷罗找回了自己的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我们已经分手了，所以这并不是一个问题。”魏格尔无奈地摊了摊手，但谁都看得出来他笑得有多苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>“德国那么多公司，里斯本那家公司就那么好？好到让你可以放弃在多特蒙德，在德国的所有？”格雷罗的声音染上了怒意。</p><p> </p><p>“Raffael！Julian做出这样的决定一定有他自己的理由，我们应该祝福他。”好脾气的布尔基出来打圆场。</p><p> </p><p>“我说完了。”魏格尔起身回到了房间里并关上了房门。</p><p> </p><p>格雷罗瞪了一眼布尔基，什么话都没说也回到自己的房间重重地关上了房门。</p><p> </p><p>1904</p><p> </p><p>“跨年夜准备怎么过啊？”阿坎吉无聊地划拉着手机问身边的两位室友。</p><p> </p><p>“和Jacob一起啊，餐厅不好订，他说在家里吃算了，当然，是我下厨。”德莱尼顺手确认了一下手机里的食谱。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，Roman给我发了条消息。WTF Julian要去里斯本工作！”</p><p> </p><p>“等下，你把话说清楚，哪个Julian。”维特塞尔突然从沙发上坐起来。</p><p> </p><p>“Roman说的肯定是魏格尔啊，你是不是傻。”阿坎吉白了一眼维特塞尔。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是这样的话，那要不要举办个party送送他啊。”德莱尼说道，“之前Marius离开的时候也没能送送他。不知道Jacob知道了吗，1903应该都会挺难过的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然这样，那我们和Marco商量一下办个party吧。”维特塞尔觉得就这么办了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，宝贝，有件事我要告诉你，明晚的跨年夜可能会多一些人和我们一起过了。”德莱尼给拉尔森发送了条消息。</p><p> </p><p>2019年12月31日，上午。</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob，好了没，我们该出发了。”德莱尼站在1903的门口敲着门。</p><p> </p><p>“来了来了。”拉尔森边套着外套边走了出来。隐约还能听到达胡德提醒他别忘了买香肠回来的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，走吧，今天要买的东西可真的很多。”德莱尼从口袋里掏出了罗伊斯给他列的超长的购物清单。</p><p> </p><p>“Julian有亲口和你说他要离开的事吗？”拉尔森问道。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，但是他告诉了Roman，Roman告诉了Manuel。怎么了？Julian有亲口告诉你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>拉尔森摇摇头，“没有，所以我在想他之所以不告诉我们，是不是他并不想这样要这样的仪式。我是说，这会太容易让酷盖掉眼泪。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我觉得，如果好好地告了别，那或许就不那么遗憾了。”德莱尼牵起拉尔森的手揣进了羽绒服的外兜里。</p><p> </p><p>“有一天你也会离开这里的是不是？”拉尔森问道。</p><p> </p><p>“或许吧，我可能有朝一日会离开多特蒙德，会离开德国，但我不会离开你，我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>1901</p><p> </p><p>“我列好了购物清单交给Thomas了，还需要什么生鲜的话你列清单给我，我下午出去买，但不要太晚，今天晚上是跨年夜，很多商家会早早关门的。”罗伊斯对皮什切克说道，“晚饭就拜托你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我需要Axel和Marwin帮忙，这么多人。”皮什切克说道。</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此我们为什么不点外卖？”除了会煮粥，对做饭一窍不通的施梅尔策凑了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“如果实在忙不过来的话，可以点两个披萨。”皮什切克给予了肯定。</p><p> </p><p>1903</p><p> </p><p>“我还是觉得好突然。”桑乔坐在沙发前的地毯上摆弄着相机，他在一张张地翻看曾经拍下的照片。</p><p> </p><p>“不突然的，Jadon。Marius离开的时候你觉得突然吗？我们都有自己的人生规划，这里只是人生中的一站罢了。”达胡德擦拭着碗橱里的杯子，晚上要用的。</p><p> </p><p>“那不一样，Marius是被学校调走的，Julian是自己要离开的。而且，Julian在多特蒙德生活都四年多了。”桑乔叹了口气，把相机撇到了一边。</p><p> </p><p>1906</p><p> </p><p>布兰特在帮着阿扎尔给礼物包好包装纸，“他会很喜欢的。”</p><p> </p><p>阿扎尔腼腆一笑，“是吗？那就好，我搬来这里还没有很久，也没有足够了解Julian。”</p><p> </p><p>“他或许踏上的是归途也说不一定呢。”帕科突然说道。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，不过我想以后还是有机会见面的，这都没什么大不了的。”布兰特贴好了最后一块胶带，把礼物放到了玄关的柜子上。</p><p> </p><p>1902</p><p> </p><p>魏格尔在莱茵兰207号住了四年多了，但说到底当初带过来的物品也没多少，两个26寸的行李箱差不多也都装了进去，收拾了差不多一天，天色也渐渐暗了下来，当太阳再次从地平线下升起，就又是崭新的一天，崭新的一年了。</p><p> </p><p>自昨晚以后格雷罗有躲着魏格尔的架势，布尔基在中间也有点难做。</p><p> </p><p>“Marco今天准备了跨年party，快去换身衣服。”布尔基敲开了魏格尔的房门。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，什么跨年party啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“快去，一会去1901就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>1901</p><p> </p><p>“hi，Julian。”负责开门招待客人的施梅尔策冲魏格尔和布尔基打了声招呼，“这是我们送你的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>“Julian你来了啊，现在就拆开吧。”在厨房里给皮什切克帮忙的罗伊斯探出了头。</p><p> </p><p>“谢...谢谢。”拆开包装精美的礼物盒，里面放了四枚胸针，分别是：幸运蘑菇、瓢虫、三叶草和小猪。在德国，这些东西是幸运的象征。“我很喜欢，谢谢你们。”</p><p> </p><p>“我和Thomas今天采购了好多东西，快看看你想吃点什么，当然不可以吃太饱，一会你吃不下Lukasz做的菜他会怀疑自己的。”拉尔森把魏格尔拉到了茶几前。</p><p> </p><p>桑乔举起相机对准了魏格尔，然后低头查看刚刚拍好的照片，“你要多笑笑啊bro。”</p><p> </p><p>布兰特冲魏格尔晃了晃手中的手柄，“要不要来局FIFA啊？”</p><p> </p><p>魏格尔看了看围绕在自己身边的好兄弟们，笑了笑，“好啊。”随即投入到游戏中来。</p><p> </p><p>帕科倒了杯酒坐在了维特塞尔的旁边，“德国的冬天比西班牙的长了不少是不是？”帕科听到维特塞尔这样说道。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，或许马德里是一个很不错的度假去处。”</p><p> </p><p>维特塞尔起身拿了一粒葡萄放在口中，“或许不止是一个度假的好去处。”</p><p> </p><p>一群人在1901聊着天，打着游戏，叽叽喳喳的有点吵。还是皮什切克招呼大家吃饭才拯救了邻居们的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>饭桌上谁也没提及魏格尔将要离开的事，大家只是开心地吃着肉喝着酒。当新年的钟声差不多要敲响时，德莱尼端来了一碟已经洗好的葡萄递到了帕科的面前。西班牙的传统，跨年时要吃12粒葡萄，帕科笑了笑，“感谢我的bro们。”</p><p> </p><p>“新年快乐！”所有人一同举杯欢呼道。</p><p> </p><p>魏格尔和在场的每一个人都用力地拥抱了，当魏格尔冲格雷罗张开双臂时，格雷罗用只有他们两个人听到的音量轻轻说道，“对不起，Julian。”“嘘，没事，我懂。”</p><p> </p><p>德莱尼说的是对的，如果有好好地道过别，那就没什么可遗憾的了。</p><p> </p><p>“都不许动！”喝酒喝得有些上头的桑乔掏出了自拍杆，“今天要合照，拍合照，C位要给Julian。”</p><p> </p><p>但是你能指望这帮已经喝得有点大了的直男们拍出什么好看的照片，“怎么Manuel就半张脸啊，Marco白得好像过曝了一样。”桑乔后来查看照片时评价道，当然，这都是后话了。</p><p> </p><p>闹到一点多布尔基就有点撑不住了，他平时不熬夜，此时也困得在沙发上打起了瞌睡。其实罗伊斯也困了，大家见状也就说那就散了，回去睡觉吧。</p><p> </p><p>桑乔是真的喝多了，拽着魏格尔不撒手，阿坎吉搀着布尔基送他回房间，布兰特帮着施梅尔策收拾桌子，帕科和维特塞尔在阳台上看着窗外的灯火辉煌，德莱尼和拉尔森在玩自拍，格雷罗还在查看自己的里斯本攻略有没有什么需要补充的地方。</p><p> </p><p>送走了大家以后，三位老年人挤着坐在沙发上，“明天叫个家政过来收拾吧。”皮什切克环顾了一下一片狼藉的客体和厨房。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯闷头在手机上敲敲打打没搭茬，瞥见了手机屏幕的施梅尔策很是震惊，“诶，你把押金转给Julian了？这真的是瓦总的意思吗？他那么抠门的人会主动把押金退给Julian？Julian的合同不是到夏天吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯笑了笑，“瓦总说Julian在国外需要用钱的地方一定很多，也不差这点押金了，还是退给他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”皮什切克怀疑道。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，还有一个原因就是要有新的朋友入住我们公寓啦。”</p><p> </p><p>有人离开，有人加入，莱茵兰207号这些年来不知道迎来送往了多少前来追梦的人。</p><p> </p><p>他们的故事，还在继续。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个系列是夏窗狼哥走了以后开的，以小魏冬窗走了为终。时间不长，半个赛季，可有些身影只能永远地留在过去了，甚至这个赛季结束时，我们会迎来更多的离别。可我还是觉得，他们还是穿黄色好看。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>